


Quack

by Mikkal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Multi, No Ending, OT3, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn Allen gets a nickname from Barry almost the instant she is born.</p><p>He becomes waaaayyy too into it if you ask her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quack

Iris is sweaty and tired and sore and is dreading the after-affects of giving birth (oh my god, is she dreading them), but, for a few seconds, she relaxes against her bed, cradling two white clothed bundles in the crook of her arms. _Dawn_. _Don_. Both written in dark red, bright against the white fabric. Her babies. Her kids.

            Eddie’s fingers creep under her elbow, gentle and slow. “Can I…?”

            She snorts out a laugh, angling her arm so Eddie can pick Don up with careful hands. “Of course you can, you dork. He’s your son.”

            The tips of his ears turn red, expression nervous and embarrassed. Until he looks down at the gurgling Don, then he turns into a melt-y, gooey pile of pure love. “Hello,” he murmurs, breath-less. “Nice to meet you, Donnie.”

            Iris’ tastes the ozone seconds before Barry appears in the doorway, out of breath for the first time in a long time, bracing himself on the doorframe.

            “I am _so_ sorry,” he says in a rush. “Iris. Eddie. I’m so so sorry.” He stumbles a little into the room, having to take a moment to slow down. “I didn’t mean—.”

            “We know, Barry,” Iris tells him, smiling, feeling fond. “We saw the news. Did you catch him?”

            He scoffs, exaggerated. “Of course. At Iron Heights and everything. Cisco and Dad are in the Cortex waiting for the okay to come in here. Joe’s on his way. Caitlin is—? Getting supplies? I thought she’d still be here.”

            Iris waves her hand dismissively. “Forget that right now.” She shifts, turning Dawn to face her dad a little more. “Don’t you want to say hi to your daughter?” She jerks her chin to Eddie and Don. “That one there is monopolizing our son.”

            Barry’s nearly-frantic energy _drops_ as he carefully picks up Dawn, cuddling her close to his chest. He flutters his fingers in her face at half-super speed, making her make a noise of glee. “Hello, my little duck.”

            “Barry… did you just call my daughter a _duck_?”

            Eddie promptly bursts out laughing.

            “Not helping!”

            His face turns bright red. “I’m sorry!” he says, holding Dawn closer to his chest like Iris is going to take her away from him. “Every since we came up with the names I can’t get that Dawn soap commercial out of my head! It stuck.”

            Eddie starts laughing again, dropping down in a chair and holding onto Don a little more tightly. “This is the best,” he wheezes.

            Iris glares at them both. “You guys are dead to me.”

            “You are the one who came up with practically the same name for them,” Eddie points outs. “Donnie and Duckie. I like it.”

            She groans, dropping her head back to stare at the bright lights of her room. This is her life. God, why?

           

 

* * *

 

 

“Duuuccckkkiiieee, I got you something.”

            Dawn drops her head against her notebook, hitting the table a lot harder than she intended. “ _Daaaad,”_ she whines. “Please stop calling me that. I’m twelve, not five.”

            Her dad drops down next to her, swinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. Despite her annoyance she melts against him, their Speed Force feeding off each other. She closes her eyes for a second, feeling the stress of her upper-level math homework draining away.

            When she opens them he’s dangling a metal key token in front of her. Silver colored (because he knows she likes it more than gold), probably steel, molded into the word…’ _ördek.’_ She takes it from him, sighing.

            “What language?”

            “Turkish,” he says excitedly.

            Dawn looks up at him and can’t help but smile at how happy he looks. “I’ll have to arrange my Ukrainian and beyond, but I think I can fit this one on my wall.” She leans up and kisses his cheek. “Thanks, Dad.”

            He presses his smile to the top of her head, kissing her hair. “For my little Duck.” He grabs her hand and places something there too, curling her fingers around it. “This too. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to give Donnie his gift too.”

            “What did you get him?”

            “ _Yüzüklerin Efendisi_ ,” he answers. “ _The Lord of the Rings_.”

            Dawn beams. “He’s gonna love it.”

            Her dad laughs and leaves lightning in his wake as he runs. Dawn watches his after image fade (something she wishes her mom and pa could see. It’s just so…bizarre sometimes, to see the mix of Speed Force and Barry Allen bleed together), before opening her palm.

            A silver (for real this time) linked necklace with a turquoise opal set in more silver dangling from it. She squeals and quickly bundles her hair up in a loose bun so she can clip the necklace around her neck without dealing with her outrageously curly hair. (Seriously, add her mom’s hair genes in with her dad’s genes and she gets wonderful curls, but they’re so thick it’s a pain in the neck, _come on!_ )

            She listens for Don’s tell-tale scream of happiness before going back to her homework, her head a lot clearer now.

           

           

* * *

 

 

She just closed her locker when there’s a tap on her shoulder and she whirls around just shy of super speed to see Mrs. Avci behind her, Don standing at her side looking just as confused as she feels.

            “Your father is waiting for you in the office,” the teacher tells her. “He says there’s been an unexpected event that you’re needed at.”

            Dawn shoulders her book bag and hooks her arm through Donnie’s, pulling him close as they make their way through the hallway. Before anyone asks, there’s a faded blue and red polka-dotted duck token clipped to the main zipper of her bag. Sixteen years and it’s still happening.

            “ _Any clue?_ ” Don asks, talking quietly enough and vibrating his vocal chords enough that he goes unheard by everyone but her.

 Unfortunately, the trick does not work in a quiet class room because it makes the room sound like it’s been invaded by a hoard of bees and with five priceless reactions from five different teachers with five evacuations, they decided class-room/quiet moment use is a no-go.

She shakes her head. _“Mom was squirrely this morning, but I thought it was because of Uncle Cisco’s…squirrel.”_

Donnie giggle-snorts, covering his mouth. Mrs. Avci glances back at them with a raised eyebrow and they put on their best ‘butter couldn’t melt in my mouth’ look. It works on everyone but about half the Justice League (it works on dad, pa, and Batman, surprisingly enough. But not Superman, like what?)

Turns out the father waiting from them is pa, dressed a little too fancy for work, and on the phone with someone. When he spots them he hands up and pulls them into a hug.

“Hey, my waddles,” he says. “You’re a little dressed down of this. But Mr. C’s got some stuff waiting for you at the Manor.”

Mr. C. Mr. Creepy. Other wise known as, Mr. Bruce Wayne, the Batman.

(Hey, okay, Don will completely admit that had been his fault. It’s not fair to blame a five year old who was scared of the dark for behind scared of the Goddamn Batman before he learned he was just as fluffy as Uncle Harry.)

“If you could just sign here, Captain Thawne,” Mrs. Avci says, tapping on the binder sitting on the desk.

Her pa complies, signing his name with a flourish and a smile before guiding them out of the school building to the car. It doesn’t take much time to get the Boom Tube in the Flash Museum, fifteen minutes maybe, but Don is literally bouncing in his seat by the time they make it.

The JL got rid of the automatic out-loud identification matrix a long time ago, when they were eight, so luckily Dawn didn’t have to hear ‘ _Waddle 015’_ for here and ‘ _Waddle 016_.’ If she had been allowed too she was ready to launch herself at someone when she first heard that (her dad literally held her back).

“Donnie! Duckie!”

Dawn groans, dropping her book bag at the entrance of the BT. “I am sixteen!” she bursts out. “I have superpowers! My dad _and_ my uncle are _the_ most powerful speedsters in the multiverse! My pa is one the three most powerful healers in the world! Dad is one of the founding members of the Justice League! Half my babysitters growing up are classified as legitimate Titans!”

Laurel covers her chuckle with a hand, Oliver just laughs outright. (Not unkindly, thankfully). Her pa runs a hand through his hair, grinning. Bruce smirks.

Dick pats her head (that dick, ha). “How many rants does this make?”

She groans again. “Ten. I hate you.”

He pulls her into a tight hug that she accepts and hugs back readily. “No you don’t. You love it.”

(She does, don’t tell dad.)

Donnie comes up, resting his elbow on her shoulder. “Donnie and Duckie. Got a nice ring to it, yeah?” He kisses her cheek, slobbering a little too much because he’s gross. “Love you,” he vibrates. “Duckie Allen.”

She elbows him in the ribs, making him yelp, before yanking him down in a headlock. “Love you too, Donald Duck.”

He sticks his tongue out at her.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally could not stop thinking about Dawn being called Duck/Duckie/Duckling.


End file.
